Talk:Star Trek: Deutschland
how is that There I made it fit the wiki rules. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 08:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) : No, you did not. Grammar still needs work (run-on sentences, etc.), Facebook and an aggregator blog are not valid sources, and you pretty clearly copied the stuff under "Season1" from Hidden Frontier and changed the names. Since I'm not an admin, I'm not starting a deletion vote, but please (1) produce an actual, valid link, and (2) give the article proper grammar without copying other people's work. If you do so, we will happily remove the tags. Worffan101 (talk) 08:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Its part of the series I'm putting my series in the HF universe dude and I don't have any other sources (Dragonboy546 (talk) 08:54, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) : In that case, (1) it would be polite to get permission of some sort from the Hidden Frontier people, (2), you need to explain that this is set in the same universe, (3) you still need to fix the grammar issues, and (4) you need an actual source, since none of these sources are valid under wiki policy. Worffan101 (talk) 09:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Dude I tried Microsoft it says its fine and I don't wanna pay for Grammarly, and I don't know what sources to use other then those sources and there was no problem with them before and its explained in the summary. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 09:03, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) : Why would you need special software? We don't expect much here, just complete sentences and proper grammar. If you passed a freshman writing seminar, you should be fine. As for the sources, the source policy is clear, and Facebook is not an appropriate source. I need to go to bed, take it up with Hawku when he comes on if you really don't understand. Worffan101 (talk) 09:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I didn't go to College just High School I passed the English Gateway and night. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 09:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Article Protection Dragonboy, please do not use STEU as scratchpad and to spawn ideas, as I asked for here, and as evidenced through your past edits on this wiki. This article had a vote and was deleted based on these issues: There was no source or evidence of a fan film being made (but rather, a link to a "Star Trek Voyager fan club" group on Facebook), copyedit tag placements were counter-edited against policy despite communication (with added all-caps-yelling backlash), and content, which morphed into contradicting itself, originated on STEU only. This cannot be allowed to continue. STEU is not a place to originate your content. Because you have continued using STEU as a spawning ground, as before, I've locked the page. Please do not create ship or crew articles for this source until more of this series can be confirmed (Just make the film already). We'll keep an eye out for it. --Hawku (talk) 02:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Tags Worffan, I've copyedited the page and removed the tags you posted. More noticeably, the noscource has been removed. I did this because on the Facebook group there is an update on the film, and there is now mention of it on Star Trek Reviewed. Please let me know, you and anyone else, if there are any issues with this. Is the series source still doubtful? Because of past troubles with this series, and its previous deletion for a multitude of reasons, for the time being, this page will be the only article about it and can therefore be less of a hassle to deal with (rather than tagging and fighting with the many articles as before). Any issues with the tag removal or anything else, let me know. --Hawku (talk) 02:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, Hawku; I was a little leery of adding the nosource tag at first, but the Facebook page didn't have much detail and seemed to be mostly screenshots of Voyager episodes, nothing fan-produced, so I didn't think it really counted. I have no issues with the tag removal, and thank you for locking it temporarily; I feel that this will prevent another tag war. ::No problem. Thanks for coming back! I think your reasoning was valid. It's part of the same reason the page was voted out. Only thing for the time being that's keeping the page is the renewed claim of pre-production, the recent Reviewed updates, and other actor names on it who are also members of the FB group. Hopefully this way, we can maintain inclusion without the mess from before. --Hawku (talk) 18:13, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hawku buddy can you unlock this please you deleted my summary for no reason (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:14, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Can I work on my stuff May I work on my stuff please (Dragonboy546 (talk) 18:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC)Dragonboy546)